


Аварийный протокол

by Leshaya



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: AI Tony, Angst, Fix-It, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Temporary Character Death, no Hydra Cap, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: От любви к Тони Старку Стива всегда куда-то уносит. То, что Тони стал ИскИном, ничего не меняет. К счастью, Тони всегда готов поймать его.





	1. Аварийный протокол

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Emergency Protocol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154258) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



> Это фиксит к комиксной второй Гражданке. Фик был написан в рамках англоязычного реверс биг-бэнга и вдохновлен [артом](https://www.tumblr.com/login_required/cazdraws/161634219896) (для просмотра необходима регистрация на Тамблере).

Щит тяжёлый.

Он становится тяжелее с каждым днем, с каждым разом, когда Стив берёт его и вспоминает, как Тони его создавал, не уставая трудиться над тем, чтобы обеспечить своему другу самое лучшее прикрытие. А в итоге именно Стив не смог спасти Тони. Когда раздаётся сигнал и Стив надевает форму и хватает щит, его всегда настигает короткое сомнение. Достоин ли он ещё изображать из себя героя?

Но у него нет больше ничего, и он не готов в отсутствие Тони Старка становиться Стивом Роджерсом. Так или иначе, Тони никогда не сдавался, а значит, и Стиву это не пристало.

В груди холодеет, когда Стив узнаёт подробности происшествия:

«Тюрьма Рафт, побег заключённых».

История идёт по кругу, за исключением отдельных мелочей.

Стив вдыхает, выдыхает, выпрямляется и бежит наружу. Он — Капитан Америка. Это он знает точно.

Он отправляется в бой.

***

На место он прибывает не один. К нему присоединяются Чемпионы — так теперь себя называют юные Мстители, собранные Тони. Сэм — настоящий нынешний Капитан Америка. Тор. Всё должно пройти хорошо.

Но нет.

Как же ему хочется, чтобы Тони был здесь. Для новой команды «общий сбор» — это пустой звук. Они задержат преступников и снова разбегутся по своим делам; полная противоположность тому, что было много лет назад, когда из Рафта поступил точно такой же зов о помощи. Самого важного не хватает.

Стив сбивает с ног кого-то огнедышащего — он даже его не узнает, — и уворачивается от Броненосца, и уже Тор укладывает того в нокаут. Темно и дымно, Стив передвигается на одних инстинктах, уклоняясь от атак в последний миг. Бой близится к концу; несмотря на свою молодость, Чемпионы отчаянно хороши.

И всё же Стив не изменяет осторожности: битву можно считать завершённой только тогда, когда ты сидишь дома, смывая с себя глубоко въевшуюся грязь.

Что-то пролетает мимо, и Стив оборачивается, вскидывая щит. Он опаздывает всего на секунду. Кто-то хватает его за руку и взмывает с ним вверх. Стив извивается, пытаясь ударить противника другой рукой, но высота набирается слишком быстро.

— Прощай, Капитан Америка, — клокочуще смеётся злодей, и Стив узнаёт Стервятника. Выждав ещё немного, тот отпускает Стива.

На мельчайшую долю секунды он зависает в воздухе. Он так высоко, что дым больше не мешает обзору; становятся видны звёзды. Красивая ночь. Стив бы с удовольствием высмеял себя за то, что обращает внимание на такую ерунду.

А потом он падает.

Он пытается хотя бы обернуться, потому что больше ему ничего не доступно. Ему не за что ухватиться, нечему замедлить его полёт. Из-за дыма никто его не увидит и не поймает.

Что-то касается его руки.

Он озирается, но в темноте ничего не может разглядеть. Вроде бы рядом нет ни одного летающего союзника. Стив ничего не понимает: нечто со свистом проносится мимо и крепится к его спине. Тяжёлый металл окружает сперва ноги, потом грудь — и жалящий ветер стихает.

Стив разворачивается под знакомый рёв репульсоров. 

Слишком много у него времени уходит на то, чтобы осмыслить происходящее: перед глазами уже загорается дисплей, отображающий бесчисленные данные. Высоту, частоту пульса…

Стив ничего не делает. Он слишком удивлён, чтобы сообразить что-то толковое. Броня замедляет падение, постепенно отклоняясь влево.

— Скучал по мне? — спрашивает знакомый голос. Стив вздрагивает.

Он краем сознания отмечает, что броня приземляется на ближайшую крышу.

Это невозможно, и всё же кому, как не Тони, подвластно невозможное? Он поймал Стива. Снова.

Стив чувствует, как к глазам подступают жгучие слёзы.

— Ужасно, — сдавленно признаётся он.

Броня разворачивает его вокруг оси, и он ахает от неожиданности. Впрочем, причина сразу становится ясна: рядом стоит готовый к нападению Сэм.

— Стив? — окликает он.

— Выпусти меня, Тони, — просит Стив. Тони не отвечает, только раскрывает броню. — Да, это я, — успокаивает он Сэма.

— Я опоздал… прости. Тем не менее, вроде бы всё обошлось, — Сэм смеряет броню взглядом. Только тогда Стив замечает, что это не Железный человек. Точнее, не во всём. Дизайн явно выполнен Тони — он напоминает последнюю модель, более изящную по сравнению с предыдущими. А вот цвета не его, а Стива: красный, белый и синий. Вокруг главного репульсора нанесена белая звезда.

Стиву нечего сказать Сэму, он и сам теряется в догадках. Единственное, что он знает — Тони вернулся, Тони жив. Стив не может дождаться возможности поговорить с ним, увидеть его, обнять и больше никогда не отпускать.

Броня смотрит вниз, на землю. 

— Кажется, бой закруглился.

— Нова задержал Стервятника, — подтверждает Сэм и вопросительно наклоняет голову: — Рири?..

— Не совсем, — что-то в голосе Тони не так. Он звучит непривычно отстранённо, даже если сделать скидку на то, что его генерируют динамики брони. — Привет, Сэм.

— Это Тони, — Стив сам изумляется тому, как восторженно это звучит. Всего два слова, но сколько же они значат. Тони вернулся. Тони здесь. Стив, наверное, никогда не устанет напоминать себе об этом.

Сэм распахивает глаза:

— Но как?

— Это… первым я обещал рассказать Стиву, — вот, снова. Он говорит с трудом, как будто скрывает что-то, но Стив не в силах сейчас ломать голову над этим. — Ты же справишься с уборкой, правда? — бросает Тони Сэму и протягивает руку. — Стив?

— Я… — Ему надо бы остаться. Надо бы помочь. Но это же Тони. Вернулся. Живой.

— Иди, — вздыхает Сэм. — Я обо всём позабочусь. Будешь мне должен.

Разбежавшись, он прыгает с крыши, и надёжные крылья опускают его на землю.

Стив выжидательно поворачивается к Тони:

— Итак, где ты? Хелликарьер? Башня?

Короткое молчание.

— Прямо здесь.

Стив оглядывается, чтобы убедиться в том, что и так знает: нигде поблизости Тони нет. Стива охватывает дурное предчувствие, но он пытается сохранить спокойствие:

— Как это?

И снова молчание.

— Давай-ка доберёмся до Башни.

— Тогда подвези меня, — требует Стив.

— Легко, — усмехается Тони. — Но будет проще, если ты снова примеришь броню.

Стив колеблется. Тони прав, и Стив благодарен ему за вовремя подставленную «руку», но… вне зависимости от внешнего вида брони, она не его. И никогда не будет его. Она совершенно не подходит его манере боя — а вот когда ей управляет Тони, это просто стопроцентное попадание. И… он ни за что не признается в этом Тони, но, оказавшись запертым внутри, пусть даже всего на несколько минут, он испытал лёгкий приступ клаустрофобии.

Тони воспринимает его молчание как ответ: броня шагает к Стиву.

— А впрочем, можно и так, — рука Железного человека обнимает Стива за талию. Стив с облегчением улыбается и поднимается на металлическую ступню. — Держись крепче.

Они взлетают.

Стив боком чувствует тепло брони, и это как молчаливое обещание: «Я никогда не дам тебе упасть».

***

Броня влетает в Башню через один из многочисленных входов — естественно, не через самый тайный. Он ведёт в закрытый со всех сторон предбанник, и чтобы пройти дальше, требуется преодолеть массивную дверь.

Оказавшись внутри, Стив сходит на пол и нетерпеливо оглядывается:

— Где же ты? В другой лаборатории? Скажи, я дойду…

— В этом нет необходимости, — теперь у Тони нормальный голос, не сымитированный броней. И уже непонятно, что Стива так взволновало раньше.

— Тони?.. — окликает Стив, уже не пытаясь скрыть своё беспокойство. Он вертит головой, но в лаборатории он один — его окружают пустые столы и тёмные экраны.

Тони вздыхает. Стив разворачивается в направлении звука и замирает:

— Как это?

Тони здесь нет. Посреди лаборатории стоит только голубая голографическая проекция, изображающая Тони.

— Это я.

Стив не в настроении для шуток.

— Ладно, — резко выдыхает он. — Но где ты?

Это ведь точно всего лишь проекция. Возможно, на самом деле Тони на хелликарьере? Но почему тогда он не перенёс Стива туда? Или он снова в космосе? Да, наверняка, Стражи галактики помогают пробудить его при помощи внеземных технологий.

Почему никто ничего не сказал Стиву?

У Тони вытягивается лицо.

— Я здесь, — повторяет он.

— Что это значит? — рявкает Стив. — Это же не ты, Тони, что за ерунда?

Тони засовывает руки в карманы и отводит взгляд.

— Это был проект на случай чрезвычайной ситуации, — бормочет он. — Когда всё покатилось в пропасть… я решил подготовиться.

Стив трясет головой. Он пока не знает, в чём именно дело, но уже точно знает, что ему это не нравится.

— Я загрузил своё сознание в сеть, — Тони наконец поднимает глаза. — Теперь это я.

— Нет, — вырывается у Стива. В этом нет никакого смысла, он только-только встретился с Тони после долгой разлуки, а теперь Тони говорит, что он… Что? Загрузил своё сознание? Как будто сделал резервную копию программы? Это что, отголоски Экстремиса?

— Я вроде как искусственный интеллект, — продолжает Тони. — Это не совсем верное, но достаточно близкое определение. 

Он смотрит на Стива, словно подначивая его возразить, начать спорить, и Стиву и правда этого хочется. В нём горит желание заорать на весь мир, требуя вернуть его Тони обратно.

Но в этой… проекции есть нечто, свойственное исключительно Тони. Его позы, его мимика, его темп речи.

— А всего минуту назад ты был так счастлив, — замечает Тони.

— Но разве это ты?

— А что для тебя человек? Я здесь. Все мои мысли, все мои эмоции — в цифровом виде.

Но что же тогда с телом Тони? Что с… со всем остальным, боже, Стив даже не представляет, с чего начать расспросы. Такого он и представить себе не мог. В чём-то он даже чувствует себя обманутым: ведь Тони так и не вернулся. По крайней мере, не так, как Стив хотел, не так, как уже уверился, что случилось.

Но этот… ИскИн... говорит, что он — Тони. И он спас Стива, не дал ему упасть — ведь Тони тоже всегда так поступал? Предыдущие две недели Стиву было куда хуже, чем сейчас, когда он так или иначе общался с Тони.

— Что тебя так задержало? — шепчет Стив, потому что для него это самый важный вопрос.

— Стив, это аварийный протокол. Во мне должна была возникнуть нужда.

— Мне ты всегда нужен, — это слишком похоже на признание, но Стив просто не может удержаться. Впрочем, всё и так уже всем ясно, разве нет? Ему нужен Тони. Тони дал Стиву дом сразу после того, как его извлекли из-подо льда. Стив никогда не смирится с жизнью без него.

— Скажешь тоже, — фыркает Тони.

В этом весь он. Ни за что и никогда не поверит в свою значимость для других людей. Для Стива.

В эту битву Стив сегодня ввязываться не готов.

— И что теперь? — тихо интересуется он, заранее страшась ответа «я снова исчезну».

Тони только дёргает плечом.

— Стану дружелюбным соседом — Железным человеком? — он тут же качает головой. — Хотя нет, не так. Буду учить Рири. Буду помогать тебе.

Помогать.

— Как? — у Стива пересыхает горло.

— Так, как тебе нужно, — непринуждённо поясняет Тони.

«Больше не оставляй меня, — думает Стив. — Главное — не оставляй. Больше мне ничего не нужно».

— Я рад, что ты здесь. Просто это…

Неожиданно. Чудесно. Странно. Всё меняет. Стив не может найти слов.

— Если что, мне этого достаточно, — хмыкает Тони, и они улыбаются друг другу.

В этот миг всё просто.

***

На утренней пробежке Стив спохватывается уже у самой Башни и тут же погружается в сомнения. У входа он замедляется. Он и не осознавал, что направлялся сюда, однако тут нечему особо удивляться.

«Просто продолжай бежать, — командует он себе. — Это больше не твой дом».

Вот только у его тела определённо иные желания. К тому же у Стива ещё есть коды доступа. И Тони — цифровой Тони — внутри.

Стив одет по-спортивному, он вспотел и выглядит не совсем подобающе для визита — но от возникшей идеи тяжело отделаться. Он мог бы заскочить на минутку. Просто поздороваться. Узнать, не нужно ли Тони что-нибудь. Может ли ему что-то вообще быть нужно, раз уж он искусственный интеллект…

Стив заходит внутрь, машет администратору и направляется прямиком к частному лифту. Он прижимает ладонь к сканеру отпечатков, и тот загорается зелёным.

И тут Стив вздрагивает от неожиданности, потому что рядом материализуется голубая прозрачная фигура:

— Привет.

— Тони… привет.

— Рановато ты, — хмурится Тони. — О, кстати, как раз время завтрака. Я работал, мне-то больше еда не требуется. Всё-таки кое-какие преимущества в моём положении есть, — он указывает на себя.

Это так похоже на Тони: несмотря ни на что, целиком отдаваться своим проектам.

— Я просто проходил мимо. Захотелось повидаться с тобой.

— За это ты заслужил завтрак, — настаивает Тони. — Здесь, конечно, больше никто не живёт, но на кухне по-прежнему можно найти что угодно.

Лифт, прибыв на нужный этаж, звякает, и Тони манит Стива за собой наружу, на главный жилой уровень Башни. Здесь царит безукоризненный порядок: стулья чёткими линиями выстроены вдоль стола, на журнальном столике нет ни одного журнала, на вешалке — ни одной куртки или пальто.

Интересно, не чувствует ли Тони себя одиноким?

Тони стоит посреди кухни и переводит взгляд со Стива на дверь холодильника и обратно.

— Кхм, — он проводит рукой прямо сквозь дверь.

Стив старается ничем не выдать себя, но, видимо, что-то на его лице всё-таки отражается, потому что Тони огорчается:

— Согласен, выглядит жутковато. Прости. Когда мне что-нибудь нужно, я пользуюсь частями брони, но…

— Всё в порядке, — Стиву ненавистно видеть его таким расстроенным. — Я приготовлю себе омлет.

Наверное, это должно быть странным. В чём-то это действительно странно, но вместе с тем и правильно: завтракать в Башне вместе с Тони. Пусть даже Стив здесь всего лишь гость, а Тони на самом деле здесь нет.

— Спасибо, что пригласил меня, — говорит Стив уже на пороге.

— Это твой дом. Ну… ты же в курсе, что всегда можешь позвонить мне? Просто чтобы поболтать. Или по другому поводу. Номер у меня тот же и я, кхм, цифровой. Я всегда отвечу.

Это предложение выглядит сущим пустяком. А ощущается спасительным кругом.

***

Стив, совершенно вымотанный битвой, вваливается в свою квартиру. Неопознанный монстр объявился сегодня в Центральном парке: он разносил всё подряд, да к тому же плевался во все стороны зловонной зелёной субстанцией. Вот честно, Стив предпочёл бы доктора Дума: по крайней мере после сражения с думботами у него не возникает желания часами проводить дезинфицирующие процедуры.

Он принимает долгий-долгий душ, выливая на себя половину геля, и надевает самую мягкую пижаму. Он полагает, что после такого дня это заслужил. Потом он смотрит на свой телефон. Если что-то пойдёт не так, всегда можно будет обвинить в этом неимоверную усталость. Он по памяти набирает номер Тони и нажимает «Позвонить».

Не проходит и секунды, как в ухе раздаётся голос Тони.

— Привет, — слышно так ясно и чётко, как будто Тони стоит на расстоянии вытянутой руки. — Видел тебя по телевизору.

— Это должно мне льстить?

— Как знать… но, похоже, даже зелёная мокрота тебе к лицу, — усмехается Тони.

Стив закатывает глаза и только погодя вспоминает, что Тони его не видит:

— Тебе легко говорить.

— Ты, видимо, никогда не пытался оттереть всякую пакость с брони.

Со старым чешуйчатым костюмом Стива было не лучше, а вот новый костюм, разработанный Тони — а кем же ещё — и легко тянется, и легко чистится. Для настоящего супергероя это важно.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — спрашивает Тони: наверное, Стив слишком мешкает с ответом.

— Всё хорошо. Парочка синяков. Только очень устал.

— Тебе бы поспать. — Стив представляет, как Тони тревожно хмурится, и улыбается сам себе.

— Скоро, — обещает он. — Я хотел услышать тебя. Мне так тебя не хватало.

На этот раз уже Тони медлит, и молчание длится столько, что Стив резко приходит в себя. Да, он вымотался, но… надо прекратить говорить такое Тони.

— Я…

Однако Тони прерывает его:

— Если хочешь, можешь переехать обратно. В Башню. Здесь немного одиноко. Да-да, я понимаю, я ИскИн, разве что я помню, что у меня когда-то было тело, и...

— Да, — выдыхает Стив, не задумываясь.

Тони, Стив и общий дом — так ведь у них повелось с самого начала? Когда Стив чувствовал себя потерянным, Тони всегда давал ему почву под ногами.

— Замечательно, — с лёгким удивлением хмыкает Тони. Стиву непонятно, откуда оно взялось: неужели Тони ожидал другой реакции? Потом изумление проходит, остаётся один энтузиазм: — Я пришлю грузовик завтра, хорошо? Возьми всё, что хочешь, или можешь ничего не брать, я обо всём позабочусь.

Это Тони. Это правда Тони.

— Да, — повторяет Стив, и Тони смеётся.

— Спокойной ночи, Стив. Увидимся завтра.

— Увидимся, — подтверждает он.

Он толком и не спит — внутри бурлит радость, — однако усталость проходит словно сама собой.

Да, Тони лежит в коме, но он оставил в этом мире копию себя. И Стив искренне благодарен ему за это.

***

Жить в Башне — пусть даже пустующей, за исключением его самого и Тони, — здорово. Стив уже привык иметь личное пространство, порой ему достаточно и того, чтобы там можно было спокойно уединиться, но нью-йоркская квартира — это не дом.

А вот это — дом. Цифровая проекция Тони нарезает фрукты для ужина Стива, в одной перчатке Железного человека держа нож, а другой прижимая разделочную доску к столу.

Впрочем, не всё так гладко. Когда Стив проходит мимо Тони, чтобы взять что-то, то тянется к нему — и сам себя останавливает. Он не может прикоснуться к Тони. Раньше Стив бесконечно твердил себе «в таком качестве ты ему не нужен, не разрушай вашу дружбу, нельзя», а теперь ему всего-то хочется обнять Тони или похлопать его по плечу — но это в буквальном смысле невозможно.

Впрочем, Стив может говорить с ним. Может заставить его улыбаться. И у них всё получается, так или иначе. Иногда Тони «надевает» перчатки, а иногда Стив просто наблюдает за ним, когда он сидит за ноутбуком, не прикасаясь к клавишам: так он теперь пишет код и разрабатывает алгоритмы. Почти так же было, когда у него был Экстремис, но не совсем. Стив тогда тревожился, что Экстремис лишит Тони человечности… а цифрового Тони он не может считать никем иначе, кроме как человеком.

— Попробуй, — Тони подносит свежую клубнику к его губам. Стив послушно открывает рот, и Тони осторожно кладёт туда ягоду.

На короткий миг палец перчатки касается губы, и это более реально, чем сладкий вкус на языке. 

— Идеально, — Стив имеет в виду совсем не клубнику. Тони светится от радости.

— Они выглядели красиво, но я не мог их попробовать, — он снова принимается строгать салат.

Стив вздыхает и тоже возвращается к готовке.

***

Они вместе зависают в лаборатории. Стив читает, но его глаза неуклонно начинают слипаться. Он хмурится. Если он, несмотря на сыворотку, так устал, то Тони, должно быть, вымотался до неприличия.

— Уже поздно, — Стив едва подавляет зевок. — Пора спать, Тони.

Он знает, что будет дальше: Тони примется доказывать, что нисколько не устал и вполне способен поработать до утра. Ну, или перечислит длинный список своих дедлайнов и попросит чашку кофе. Стив ошибается: внезапно воцаряется тяжёлое молчание.

— Знаешь, Стив, сон — это последнее, что мне нужно. Как ни крути. А вот тебе…

На Стива снисходит озарение, и он не представляет, куда себя девать.

— Прости, — смущённо бормочет он.

Снова тишина — и Тони весело фыркает. Он приподнимает перчаткой подбородок Стива; металл холодит кожу. Стив мечтает о том, чтобы стянуть перчатку с его руки, но здесь кроется одна неувязка: в отсутствие брони Тони вообще не сможет коснуться его. И частицы, из которых состоит его цифровое тело, не нуждаются в отдыхе. Стив задаётся вопросом, как Тони справляется с тем, что ему приходится постоянно бодрствовать, что у него нет ни единой возможности отключить голову и расслабиться. Он как призрак: вроде бы всегда здесь и в то же время — нет.

Тони наклоняется к Стиву и внимательно смотрит на него. Его прикосновение совсем невесомое.

— Ты ужасно выглядишь. Правда, ты всё равно великолепен, потому что это ты… не слушай меня… но у тебя уже капилляры в глазах лопаются, и мешки, и…

— Я понял, — сухо обрывает его Стив. Тони продолжает всматриваться в его лицо, и, наверное, тут стоило бы ужаснуться, потому что Стив видит его насквозь — в буквальном смысле, и он так близко, что до Стива должно долетать его дыхание, но, естественно, не долетает. Чёрт, ч-чёрт, Стив бы всё отдал, чтобы дотронуться до него.

Но у них есть только одно: холодная перчатка, придерживающая подбородок Стива. Секунды растягиваются в вечность, потому что Тони наклоняется ещё ниже, неотрывно глядя в глаза Стиву… замирает и отшатывается — гораздо быстрее, чем ему позволило бы физическое тело.

И всё-таки рефлексы Стива лучше: он успевает вовремя перехватить Тони. В этом нет почти ничего нового, всё та же знакомая броня под пальцами — вот только держит он её совсем по-иному. Как будто это дружеское рукопожатие. Тони стоит совершенно неподвижно, вытянув перед собой руку, их со Стивом пальцы переплетены. Стива накрывает тоскливым, неутолимым желанием, и он не может сделать следующий вдох.

Да, этого раньше между ними не было. Это точно нечто новое, прекрасное и пугающее.

Стив ослабляет хватку — не до конца, но так, чтобы было понятно: «Я не буду тебя удерживать, если тебе этого не хочется».

Тони не делает ни шага назад.

***

Стив стоит у высокотехнологичной капсулы, в которой покоится тело Тони. С последнего раза, когда он был здесь, ничего не изменилось: всё такой же бледный и хрупкий Тони никак не реагирует на внешний мир. Стиву невыносимо видеть его таким, и, несмотря на то, что сейчас он уже не плачет, ему нисколько не легче. Но он должен был прийти сюда, посмотреть на Тони и подумать.

Он не уверен, знает ли Тони — другой Тони, цифровой Тони, — что он здесь. Тони наверняка отслеживает жизненно важные показатели своего тела… боже, как же тяжело о таком хотя бы помыслить… но, насколько Стиву известно, за безопасность этой лаборатории по-прежнему отвечает Пятница.

Стив кладёт ладонь на капсулу. Она тёплая, теплее, чем Стив ожидал, и прочная — недаром она сделана руками Тони. Что было у него на уме, когда он её создавал? Наверняка она предназначалась для больниц — обычное медицинское оборудование, призванное спасать жизни. Стив сомневается, что даже такой футурист, как Тони, способен предсказать собственную кому.

И всё же он предусмотрительно подготовил и загрузил своё сознание в сеть.

— Я скучаю по тебе, Тони, — шепчет Стив, и его немедленно погребает под собой чувство вины. — Ты вернулся, в некотором роде, и всё же я по тебе скучаю. Я так боюсь, что долго это не продлится.

Тони не может ответить, но, как это ни странно, от одного взгляда на него Стиву становится спокойнее. Когда-то у Тони был Экстремис. Ему уже приходилось восстанавливать почти все воспоминания с жёсткого диска. Они столько преодолели. Так с чего бы теперь быть по-другому? С чего Стив чувствует себя совсем иначе, хотя вроде бы должно быть проще? Сейчас Стиву дано хотя бы говорить с Тони, так почему…

Конечно, именно поэтому.

Потому что быть с Тони Старком как угодно, но только не просто, и Стив любит его, но ничего от этого не проясняется.

В конечном счёте, разве важно, что у того Тони, который присутствует в жизни Стива, нет тела? Да, потому что Стиву невыносимо хочется коснуться его; нет, потому что он самый настоящий Тони во всех самых главных проявлениях своей личности. Глядя на Тони в коме, Стив совсем теряется. Он хочет, чтобы Тони проснулся. Однако если это и вправду произойдёт, то их время вместе, которое только-только начало свой отсчёт, ограничено. Каждая минута драгоценна. 

Кроме того, компьютерные данные так эфемерны. Что угодно может с ними случиться.

— Мне страшно, — признается Стив вслух, потому что именно к этому всё и сводится. Он сделал шаг вперёд и теперь, едва дыша, в ужасе ожидает последствий. Вот вам и «бесстрашный Капитан Америка».

Тони бы не боялся. Он никогда не скрывал своих чувств.

Тони заслуживает такого же, как он, а значит, Стиву нужно набраться храбрости.

Он медленно отходит от капсулы. Он сможет это сделать, чем бы «это» в итоге не обернулось для них с Тони, какие они есть сейчас. Они Мстители: для них не существует такого понятия, как «слишком большая странность».

Он покидает лабораторию, и прямо за дверью его встречает голубая фигура.

— Я не возражаю, — быстро сообщает Тони, не дав Стиву спохватиться. — Я просто… хотел дождаться тебя.

— Спасибо, — шепчет Стив. Тони улыбается, машет ладонью перед его глазами, привлекая его внимание к тому, что на нём перчатка, хватает его за руку и подстраивается под его шаг.

Так хорошо.

***

«Ты выглядишь счастливее».

Стив вроде бы и смотрит в планшет, однако не смог бы повторить ни строчки из открытой там газеты. В голове эхом звучат слова Сэма. Он и вправду счастливее. Похоже, сейчас он более счастлив, чем был многие и многие годы. Отчасти это счастье отравлено чувством вины: и потому, что Тони с ним нет, и потому, что Тони с ним и это надо ценить.

И он ценит. По-настоящему ценит.

Мягкое прикосновение к плечу вырывает его из раздумий. Стив поднимает голову и улыбается, понимая, что Тони снова надел перчатки.

Если уж на то пошло, теперь Тони постоянно носит перчатки: Стив всегда видит его в них, будь то в его лаборатории, или на кухне, когда Стив готовит завтрак, или в вестибюле, когда Тони его встречает. До сих пор Стив не обращал на это особого внимания — только машинально брал его за руку или сам подавался навстречу прикосновению. Однако Тони, должно быть, заметил, насколько это важно для Стива.

Боже, Стив любит его.

— Не надо, когда читаешь, сгибаться в три погибели, — беззлобно выговаривает ему Тони. — У тебя плечи как камень.

Он впивается пальцами в самые напряжённые точки, подчёркивая свою правоту, и Стив шипит. Тони только разводит пальцы шире, успокаивающе шикает, и Стив унимается.

Тони давит сильнее, и металлическая перчатка кажется Стиву удивительно мягкой и тёплой. Однако он не успевает сосредоточиться на этом ощущении, потому что Тони всерьёз принимается растирать и разминать мышцы: он явно знает, что делает. Стив облегчённо вздыхает и откидывает голову назад. Тони ненадолго останавливается, чтобы погладить его по волосам, и снова принимается за работу.

Стива настигает внезапное сожаление, что он сидит на диване: насколько было бы лучше, если бы он лежал на кровати, а Тони нависал над ним…

Он представляет это себе как наяву, и картинка внезапно оказывается такой волнующей, что он только усилием воли удерживает себя в прежнем положении.

Ладони Тони смыкаются на его плечах.

— Ты снова напрягся. Что не так?

Стив сглатывает пересохшим горлом. Он отгоняет мысли о том, каково было бы, если бы Тони коснулся его в этих перчатках — но уже далеко не с такой невинной целью.

— Ничего. Мне нравится.

— Ну-ну, — Тони явно ему не верит. — Кстати, я сделал новые перчатки — видишь, они тоньше, чем те, что в броне, с более точной моторикой, — но мне кажется, что проблема не в этом.

Тони слишком хорошо его знает.

Кроме того, Тони — ИскИн, так что нельзя быть уверенным, что у него нет доступа к физиологическим показателям Стива. В броне точно есть нужные датчики. Стив ничего против не имеет, и всё же…

— Мне они очень нравятся, — быстро подтверждает Стив. Пусть Тони думает, что хочет.

— М-м… ну хорошо.

Стив не знает, надумал ли он это себе или вправду голос Тони прозвучал многообещающе.

Тони возвращается к массажу, и Стив все-таки сосредотачивается на его прикосновениях — и больше ни на чём.

***

— CSI, — требует Стив.

— Анатомия страсти, — парирует Тони.

Сидя за кухонным столом, они играют в гляделки. Стив думает, что Тони проще: в конце концов, его противник не прозрачный. Но Стив не собирается сдаваться в этой битве.

— CSI, — повторяет он.

Тони не успевает ответить: пикает микроволновка. Стив, радостно просияв, достаёт оттуда попкорн, пересыпает его из бумажного пакета в самую большую миску, которую сумел найти, и, так и не дав Тони толком возразить, несётся в гостиную.

Тони уже сидит на диване.

— Так нечестно, — дуется Стив.

— Я знаю, — вздыхает Тони. — Я вот, например, не могу по-настоящему побороться с тобой за пульт. Только, к твоему сведению, я способен переключать каналы силой мысли.

Стив ставит миску на столик.

— Но ты не будешь.

— Не буду, — соглашается Тони, а потом смотрит на Стива. — Но неужели ты действительно хочешь отказать мне в просьбе посмотреть сериал по моему выбору? — он быстро моргает. Вот правда, у его ресниц нет никакого морального права быть такими длинными, когда они всего лишь спроецированы...

Стив скрещивает руки на груди.

— Ты играешь нечестно.

— Капитан Америка лишает меня единственного удовольствия в жизни, — показушно ноет Тони.

— Ты меня не разжалобишь.

— Ну и ладно. Надеюсь, ты насладишься тем, что заставил меня страдать, Стив, от всей души…

— Заткнись, — ласково просит Стив. — Тебе не настолько противна эта идея, как ты прикидываешься.

— Хорошо, не настолько, — смеётся Тони. — Но на следующей неделе моя очередь.

— Договорились, — Стив садится рядом с ним и машинально тянется к его руке. Бронированная ладонь Тони встречает его на полпути.

Тони раздражённо вздыхает, когда свободной рукой Стив берёт пульт, но только крепче сжимает пальцы.

Так хорошо.

***

Они заканчивают просмотр глубоко за полночь, и Стив зевает. Тони игриво тычет его пальцем в руку.

— Тебе пора в кроватку, старикашка.

— Да, — признаёт Стив. Он встаёт и идёт к себе: надо немного освежиться. Он знает, что Тони будет ждать его в спальне, чтобы пожелать сладких снов и выключить свет.

Но когда он выходит из ванной, Тони нигде не видно. Неуверенное «Спокойной ночи?» Стива остаётся без ответа.

Должно быть, Рири потребовалось всё внимание Тони; Стив немного жалеет, что не успел заранее обменяться с ним привычными «спокойной ночи». Он пристрастился начинать и заканчивать свой день с Тони.

Впрочем, у них ещё будет завтра. И много-много дней после.

Стив засыпает.

***

Стив, как обычно, просыпается резко, в одну секунду. Сквозь окна струится солнечный свет, на часах полвосьмого утра — они и вправду вчера засиделись, — и Стив идёт в ванную, чтобы плеснуть в лицо прохладной водой. Выбравшись в коридор, он оглядывается.

— Тони? — зовёт он.

Тишина. Стив хмурится. Это странно. Тони и раньше, как никто другой, умел справляться со многими задачами одновременно, а сейчас так тем более. Конечно, он и до этого пропадал, если требовался Рири, но так надолго — ещё никогда. И уж точно он находил способ сообщить Стиву, что и как.

Это всего лишь одна ночь, убеждает себя Стив. Ему не нужно, чтобы Тони держал его за руку в режиме «двадцать четыре на семь» (хотя к чему себе врать?). Всё хорошо, он тревожится без причины.

Но почему Тони не отзывается?

В одиночестве съев завтрак, Стив принимается бродить по коридорам, окликая Тони по имени. В ответ всё та же тишина.

Можно было бы спуститься в лабораторию и спросить у Пятницы, в чем дело. Но вдруг Тони просто захотелось отдохнуть от него? Вдруг Стив вёл себя слишком навязчиво?

Он решает выйти на утреннюю пробежку. Он берёт с собой комм, просто на всякий случай, но пока он проносится по улицам Нью-Йорка, никто не пытается связаться с ним. Обычно он разминается куда раньше, так что сейчас ему приходится уворачиваться от многочисленных прохожих — и он злится. На себя — за то что проспал и беспричинно переволновался; на Тони — за то, что заставил его переволноваться.

Он возвращается в Башню, но там его никто не ждёт. 

Ничего страшного. Стив привык быть один.

Он хватает свой блокнот и коробку карандашей и поднимается на лифте. На худой конец всегда можно отвлечься рисованием. Солнце сегодня светит, но не палит, так что Стиву вполне подходит посидеть на крыше Башни, откуда открывается отличный вид на Нью-Йорк.

Он отворачивается от Бакстер-билдинг и открывает новый лист.

Он еле успевает набросать основные линии, когда раздаётся знакомый гул: рядом приземляется Железный человек.

Стив с ухмылкой поднимает взгляд. Теоретически эта броня принадлежит ему, но ему нравится думать, что Тони выбрал её, потому что соскучился по Стиву — где бы он там ни запропастился.

— Давно не виделись, — мягко укоряет Стив.

Тони молчит.

Стив присматривается к нему внимательнее, однако физически в броне никого нет, так что ему не удаётся ничего прочитать по языку тела.

— Тони? — пробует он.

— Ты жалок, — рычит Тони. Только благодаря многолетнему опыту Стив успевает вовремя откатиться, несмотря на то, как больно ранят его эти слова.

Заряд едва-едва минует его. Сердце Стива срывается в бешеный бег.

Броню контролирует явно не Тони.

— Где он? — Стив встаёт. У него нет щита, нет даже униформы, ну и пусть. Он в них не нуждается. И так разберётся.

— Я здесь, — отвечает броня, однако это очевидная ложь. — Поверить не могу, что столько времени потратил на тебя.

Стив непоколебимо уверен, что это не Тони, и тем не менее внутри всё сжимается. 

Именно это и пугало Стива: как же легко стереть компьютерные данные.

И как легко перехватить контроль над программой.

Как Стиву спасти Тони, если тот — ИскИн? Это просто за пределами его способностей.

Броня снова стреляет в него, и Стив ныряет влево, вправо, снова влево; репульсорные заряды обрушиваются на него дождём. Стив мысленно матерится: комм-то он оставил внутри, — уходит с линии огня и пытается спланировать своё отступление.

Прежде всего, надо оказаться в Башне. Там он сможет поднять тревогу и вызвать подмогу, а у брони будет меньше пространства для маневра. Стив пытается перебежать к двери на пожарную лестницу, но новый ливень зарядов преграждает ему путь. 

Стив отскакивает обратно и тут же снова рвётся вперёд. Броня летит к нему, Стив уклоняется от очередного выстрела и вскидывает руку, блокируя удар.

Его отбрасывает на несколько футов назад, запястье болезненно пульсирует. Если бы у Стива было время, он бы поразился: ему уже приходилось сражаться с Железным человеком — как бы его с этого ни воротило — и тот бил далеко не с такой силой…

Он перемещается зигзагами, избегая новых атак, а броня снова приближается и пинает его в грудь. Стив ещё умудряется скрестить руки перед собой, чтобы защититься, но при этом отлетает назад…

И падает.

В Башне девяносто три этажа, вспоминает он под свист ветра, выжимающего слёзы из глаз. Броня, взмыв над крышей, наблюдает за ним, уменьшаясь с каждой секундой.

На этот раз никто не поймает Стива.

Он закрывает глаза.

Воздух вышибает из легких, но… не от того, чего Стив ждал: одна рука подхватывает его под мышкой, другая — обвивает грудь. Открыв глаза, Стив видит, что его надёжно держит знакомая ало-золотая броня.

— Рири?.. — спрашивает он, хотя прекрасно знает владельца — и это не она. Однако никого другого там быть не может.

— Я бы оскорбился, что ты меня не узнал, — хмыкает Железный человек, — но, с учётом обстоятельств, тебе простительно.

Нет. Стив не может позволить себе надежду. Только не снова.

Железный человек осторожно опускает Стива на землю.

— Жди, — приказывает он. — Скоро всё закончится.

Без лишних слов он взлетает.

«Жди», как же. Стив забегает в Башню и вызывает лифт. Пока кабина поднимается, он жмёт тревожную кнопку и вводит код, переключая режим с обслуживания лифта на оповещение Мстителей. Кабина со звоном останавливается, Стив мчится к своей комнате и хватает щит.

А потом он снова выскакивает на крышу.

Ало-золотая броня стоит, кусочки красно-бело-голубой валяются вокруг.

К горлу Стива подступает желчь. Он не может ничего сказать.

Железный человек смотрит на него, и Стив даже не знает, хочет ли, чтобы его лицевая пластина исчезла или осталась навсегда.

— Прости, Стив, — Железный человек снимает шлем. Стив перебарывает порыв зажмуриться и сбежать куда подальше. Он резко втягивает в себя воздух.

Это Тони. Самый настоящий Тони во плоти; он немного бледен, но в его глазах плещется знакомая тёплая синева, и его отросшие волосы треплет ветер.

Но… тот цифровой Тони, с которым Стив общался в последнее время. Он ведь тоже настоящий.

У Стива жжёт глаза.

— Тони?

— Да.

Стив только об этом и мечтал — и всё же его охватывает чувство глубокой утраты.

— А… другой ты, ИскИн? — как же неправильно называть того Тони всего лишь ИскИном.

Тони опускает взгляд.

— Его больше нет, — тихо произносит он.

Из груди Стива рвётся истерический смех. Он вернул Тони — и одновременно потерял. Он не знает, что думать, не знает, как реагировать. Да, ему хочется только одного: подскочить к Тони, обнять его, прикоснуться к его щеке и почувствовать, что он живой.

Но при этом перед глазами — перчатки на бесплотном теле.

Стива спасает прибытие другой брони, поменьше: это Железное сердце.

— Тони? — поражается она. — Но как… что произошло? Мой костюм чуть не развалился, и…

Тони отводит взгляд от Стива и тут же кидается проверять её состояние. Потом на крыше появляются и остальные Мстители, откликнувшиеся на сигнал Стива, ещё и ещё; наконец Тони загоняют в квинджет — необходимо провести полноценный медицинский осмотр. Стив остаётся на крыше почти что в одиночестве, за исключением Сэма.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает тот.

Стив молча кивает. У него отчаянно ноют обе руки, но он понимает, что это всего лишь ушибы, они скоро исцелятся сами по себе.

Под ногами по-прежнему валяются куски его брони.

— Стив, — окликает Сэм.

— Я в порядке. Правда. — Он хочет побыть один. Хочет оказаться рядом с Тони. Он встаёт на колени и начинает собирать обломки в кучу. Ему невыносимо видеть, как они лежат тут — как мёртвое тело, которое никто не озаботился даже прикрыть. — Можешь оставить меня здесь.

Сэм колеблется.

— Я позвоню тебе. Пожалуйста, Сэм.

Видимо, выдержав ещё один долгий спор с собой, Сэм коротко кивает и улетает.

Стив перебирает одну деталь за другой; найдя перчатку, он безнадёжно касается её. Ей больше некому управлять, некому больше сплести эти пальцы с пальцами Стива.

Он калачиком сворачивается вокруг неё. К глазам подступают жгучие слёзы, но он не может позволить себе расплакаться. Тони вернулся, так ведь? А значит, Стив в порядке. С чего быть по-иному?

Потом он занимает себя тем, что перетаскивает обломки внутрь. Ему приходится три раза возвращаться, чтобы забрать всё; в конце остаётся одна перчатка. Он не в силах положить её в общую кучу. Тони, наверное, спросит, но…

Боже, Стив не выдержит этого.

Он запирается в своей спальне, садится у стены, кладёт перчатку к себе на колени и зажимает глаза ладонями.

Он в порядке. Честно.

***

Кто-то стучит в дверь. Стив тут же понимает, что это Тони — каким-то шестым чувством.

Стив сейчас, должно быть, представляет собой жалкое зрелище. Он заставляет себя встать и переложить перчатку на прикроватную тумбочку. Он думает, что это лишь немногим лучше того, чтобы цепляться за неё, как за последнюю соломинку, и надеется, что Тони её не заметит.

Ну-ну.

Тони замечает всё.

Стив убеждает себя, что нисколько не трусит, и открывает дверь. Тони в повседневной одежде — это как удар под дых. Его бородка бесформенная и всклокоченная, волосы влажные, как будто он только что из душа, но это несомненно Тони — в джинсах и футболке «Старк Резилиент». Стив не знает, плакать или смеяться над тем, как уместно расположилось название компании Тони над его сердцем [1]. 

Тони молча вручает Стиву планшет.

Стив берёт его, потому что это гораздо проще, чем найти нужные слова, и смотрит на экран.

«Пятнадцатое мая, Энтони Эдвард Старк, результаты диагностики».

— Что это?

Тони пожимает плечами, покачиваясь на пятках. 

— Хочу сразу доказать, что я — это я? Да, тут ещё не всё, анализы доделают завтра… а я хотел сперва поговорить с тобой… но здесь самые основные.

— По-моему, если бы на твоём месте оказался скрулл, ему бы хватило ума подделать показатели, — Стив откладывает планшет в сторону.

— Логично, — Тони отводит взгляд. — Я… — он колеблется и косится на Стива, словно ожидая от него подсказки. — Боже, как же ты ужасно выглядишь, — перескакивает он на другую тему.

— Сказал человек, который только что вышел из комы.

— Сказал человек, который совершенно точно не сходился врукопашную с бронёй Железного человека, — поправляет его Тони.

Это так на него похоже: только что вернулся — и уже беспокоится о Стиве. Как будто ничего и не изменилось.

— Так. Ладно. Я… мы… нам нужно поговорить… это звучит зловеще, но ты понимаешь, о чём я, — запинается Тони. Стив на его месте не был бы так в этом уверен. — Но сначала ты сходишь в душ. Переоденешься в одежду без дыр. Я бы попросил тебя показаться врачу, но я знаю, что ты на это ответишь. 

Стив оглядывает себя и с некоторым удивлением осознаёт, что Тони прав. Рукава превратились практически в лохмотья, обнажив предплечья. Синяки налились тёмно-багровым. Ушибы болят, но слабо и глухо. Стив думает, что это, наверное, от шока.

Однако Тони на самом деле прав. Стиву надо вымыться, переодеться, и… и… он ещё не готов что-либо обсуждать с Тони.

Похоже, ещё меньше он сейчас готов выпускать Тони из виду: да, он кивает, но не может сделать ни шагу.

— Ты вернулся, — глупо константирует он.

— Я вернулся, — настороженно подтверждает Тони.

Стив тянет к Тони ладонь, желая коснуться его — и тут же отдёргивает.

Совсем не этот Тони растирал ему спину и держал его за руку.

Как будто что-то поняв, этот Тони сам делает шаг вперёд. У него мягкая, тёплая… человеческая рука.

— Я вернулся, — повторяет он, напоследок сжимает ладонь Стива и отходит назад.

— Спасибо, — шепчет Стив. — Я… подождёшь меня в лаборатории, хорошо? 

Он сомневается, что сможет сообразить более-менее внятное, пока Тони находится здесь, в его спальне. Ему нужно больше пространства. Нужно, чтобы было, куда отступать.

Тони, кажется, уловив его настроение, тут же кивает.

— Конечно. Кхм, не советовал бы тебе идти через гостиную; там, похоже, вечеринка. Слухи разносятся быстро.

— Спасибо за предупреждение.

Тони снова кивает и оставляет его одного.

Стив проводит ладонью по лицу.

Тони вернулся. Он здесь, взаправду здесь — и, судя по всему, он стремительно проскочил обследование и тут же на всех парах помчался к Стиву, не обращая никакого внимания на собственную приветственную вечеринку. Выглядел он устало, зато вёл себя бодро — в отличие от того, каким он был в самом конце, когда сражался с Кэрол. Он больше похож на Тони Стива, полного жизни и улыбок.

Но того Тони больше нет.

Стив не в силах и дальше сидеть в комнате, прокручивая в голове одни и те же мысли. Кроме того, он на сто процентов уверен, что если слишком задержится, Тони снова придёт за ним. Стив сбрасывает с себя потрёпанную одежду и идёт в душ.

***

Войдя в лабораторию, Стив видит, что Тони тыкает крошечной отверткой в материнскую плату. Непонятно, то ли он правда работает, то ли хочет просто занять руки. От его вида у Стива снова перехватывает дыхание: перед ним осязаемый, не призрачный Тони, который снова обрёл все краски.

Услышав его шаги, Тони поднимает голову и мягко улыбается, а потом снова становится серьёзным.

— Я понял, что мне, пожалуй, стоило там, наверху, начать совсем с другого, — говорит он. Стив не успевает спросить, о чём он: — Я помню.

Как…

— Ты помнишь, — повторяет Стив. В душе просыпается то ли страх, то ли надежда.

— Знаешь, откуда взялась цифровая версия меня? Я загрузил своё сознание в сеть только на случай чрезвычайной ситуации. Аварийный протокол, если это можно так назвать. Но, наперекор популярному мнению, я способен учиться на собственных ошибках. Так что… я помню. Его нет, но… я — это он. По крайней мере, вплоть до прошлой ночи.

Из лёгких Стива вышибает весь воздух. Он тяжело опирается на стол.

— Что произошло?

— Помнишь тех технологических ниндзя, с которыми я сражался в Японии?

Тогда Тони на три месяца ушёл в подполье, притворившись мёртвым. Как раз перед тем, как впал в кому. Ещё бы Стив не помнил.

— Да.

— Их лидер способна до определённой степени контролировать технику. Она снова выступила против меня. Наверное, именно это меня и разбудило — связь между мной и ИскИном разорвали, — Тони кусает губу. — А потом ты полетел вниз, и…

— И ты меня поймал. Снова.

Как и всегда.

И Тони помнит.

— Я — это он, — твердит Тони. — А он был мной. Всё… абсолютно всё, Стив, что он говорил и делал, исходило от меня.

Он встаёт и обходит стол, приближаясь к Стиву.

— Понимаю, что тебе, наверное, будет странно это сейчас услышать, но мне нужно это сказать. Я люблю тебя, Стив.

Вроде бы Стив плачет, но это неважно. Он сокращает оставшееся расстояние и крепко обнимает Тони. Стива дурманит сама возможность по-настоящему прикоснуться к нему, не ограничиваясь одними руками. Тони — это сильные мышцы и острые углы, и их со Стивом тела идеально вписываются друг в друга. Даже сквозь футболку чувствуется его тепло.

— Я люблю тебя, — наконец вслух отзывается Стив, отчаянно держась за Тони.

Тони и сам не отпускает его.


	2. Коснись моего сердца, поцелуй мою душу

Первый поцелуй с Тони не просто удивляет, а по-настоящему потрясает Стива. 

Ему достаточно всего лишь коснуться Тони, задеть его руку, пробежаться пальцами сквозь его спутанные мягкие волосы, чтобы завестись. Каждый раз у него захватывает дух, и он, наверное, никогда не сможет привыкнуть к этому. Тони тёплый, гибкий и сильный, и, когда они обнимаются, Стив изучает и запоминает очертания его тела. Когда Тони подходит ближе, Стив всегда машинально тянется к нему, чтобы дотронуться: пусть совсем невинно, пусть через одежду, но дотронуться.

Стиву кажется, что он совершенно не умеет скрывать своих чувств, но и Тони не лучше; он сам при каждом удобном случае прижимается к Стиву. Стив не жалуется. Он мог бы утонуть в его прикосновениях.

Но поцелуй… поцелуй несёт с собой много большее. Губы Тони нежные и осторожные, но никакой робости в нем нет; Стив отвечает, вылизывает его рот, одновременно лихорадочно водя пальцами по его щекам.

С пробуждения Тони прошло уже несколько дней, и Стив даже не представляет, зачем так долго ждал… хотя нет, конечно, это он привирает. Всё он представляет: он боялся, что если поцелует Тони, тот исчезнет, как призрак из мрачной сказки. Но сейчас они в мастерской Тони, — его майка, кстати, весь день ужасно манила к себе Стива, — и все мысли вылетают из головы. Тони засасывает его нижнюю губу и отстраняется, часто дыша.

— Вау, — говорит он.

— Вау, — эхом отзывается Стив и наклоняется обратно.

Тони тихо гортанно стонет, притягивая Стива ещё ближе. Они почти одного роста, и Стиву становится интересно, каково было бы целовать Тони, если бы тот надел броню и стал заметно выше; надо запомнить эту идею на будущее. 

Его неподдельно пьянит возможность строить такие планы.

Тони впивается пальцами в его спину. Стив шагает вперёд, чтобы удержать равновесие, и раздвигает ногой его ноги. Теперь он чувствует, что у Тони уже встаёт, и от этого просто голову сносит, не хуже любого наркотика, — ведь это из-за него, Стива.

Он низко рычит, шаря ладонями по бокам Тони. Стиву хочется содрать с него майку, хочется нагнуться, поцеловать его в шею, встать перед ним на колени, но это для них будет первый раз — и он хочет, чтобы всё этому соответствовало.

— В спальню, — выдыхает он. Его тут же пронзает беспокойством: вдруг он позволяет себе слишком многое, — но Тони смеётся и кивает.

— Я уж думал, ты и не предложишь, — он лукаво ухмыляется, трётся о Стива бёдрами — тот резко вздыхает — и отступает назад.

— Наперегонки, старикашка? — Тони срывается с места и бежит к лифту. Стив явно встречается со злым гением.

В лифте Стив принимается мстить: прижимает Тони к стене, запускает ладони под его майку, гладит по животу. Он бы не остановился, если бы кабина не зазвенела, прибыв на нужный этаж. Они с Тони ещё умудряются вывалиться в пентхаус, а потом Тони снова затягивает Стива в головокружительный поцелуй.

Вроде бы стратегия — это сильная сторона Стива, но он даже предположить не может, как им добраться до спальни, когда Тони его так целует.

Он всё же пытается идти, подталкивая Тони спиной вперёд. Тони крепко его обнимает и медленно шагает, даже не порываясь обернуться: он верит, что Стив не даст ему упасть. Стив осыпает его мелкими поцелуями, от которых всё равно перехватывает дыхание, а Тони правой рукой ведёт по его спине ниже и хватает за задницу. За это Стив со всей страстью впивается в его губы и отпускает только тогда, когда дышать становится нечем. Тони восторженно стонет.

Они каким-то чудом, не иначе, оказываются в спальне, и Стив нетерпеливо пинает дверь, захлопывая её. В Башне больше никого нет, но то, что сейчас происходит — неповторимо, так что не надо им никаких отвлекающих мелочей. Пусть даже в виде открытой двери, через которую они будут как на ладони.

Как будто кто-то способен отвлечь Стива от Тони…

Тони жадно дёргает футболку Стива вверх, и он послушно поднимает руки.

— Эй, играй честно, — требует он: Тони уже явно нацелился на его грудь. Тот закатывает глаза, но майку снимает.

Стив видел его обнажённым бессчётное количество раз, но в такой обстановке — ещё никогда. Ещё никогда у него не было возможности налюбоваться, не говоря уж о том, чтобы дотронуться. Тони и сейчас не даёт времени повосхищаться им — он скользит пальцами по прессу Стива, по бокам, по груди, едва задевает соски, но и от этого Стив вздрагивает.

— Я постоянно хочу трогать тебя, — бормочет Тони. — Перчатки… помогали, конечно, но, боже, с этим ничто не сравнится.

Стив склонен с ним согласиться. У Тони коротко подстриженные аккуратные ногти и тёплые мозолистые ладони: сказывается тяжёлая работа над бронёй. Тони сильный, гораздо сильнее, чем считают те, кто видят его только в дорогих сшитых на заказ костюмах. Когда Стив впервые тренировал Тони в рукопашной, то искренне поразился его форме — тогда он ещё не знал, что Тони и есть Железный человек. Больше он так не обманывался. Тони сильный и всегда таким был; об этом можно сделать вывод по его мускулистым рукам, но самое очевидное свидетельство — его неукротимый дух. И свою силу он обрёл без помощи сыворотки.

Стив поддаётся своим желаниям и касается Тони. Сперва он немного неуверенно обводит репульсор в груди, не зная, позволено ли ему это — словно спрашивает разрешения. Тони стоит неподвижно. Репульсор такой же температуры, как и тело, гладкий; почему-то он дарит чувство спокойствия. Окружающие его шрамы ничуть не отталкивают Стива, наощупь они заметно отличаются от остальной кожи.

— Если что, тут я мало что чувствую, — бормочет Тони. Стив кивает, скользит вниз по его груди и кладёт ладонь с растопыренными пальцами на живот. Стив заносит в память каждую секунду с Тони, каждый его вдох; как вздымается его грудная клетка и как он тянется к Стиву, если тот хоть на миг отводит кисть. 

Стив любит его.

— Пойдём, — Тони берёт его за руку и ведёт к кровати. Сев на край, он отпускает Стива, чтобы снять штаны. Стив даже и не знает, чего ему больше хочется: остановить Тони и раздеть лично или просто посмотреть, — и в итоге выбирает последнее. Он жадно следит за тем, как появляется каждый новый дюйм обнажённой кожи, пока Тони медленно избавляется от одежды.

Член Тони твёрдый, и Стив блаженно вздрагивает, глядя на него. Без единой разумной мысли он опускается на колени перед Тони и наклоняется.

Тони забывает дышать, и Стив поднимает на него глаза. Его тут же наповал сражает растрёпанный, взъерошенный вид Тони, который неотрывно смотрит на него широко распахнутыми потемневшими глазами.

— Можно?

— Тебе правда... нужно спрашивать? — прерывисто смеётся Тони.

Стив улыбается и целует его живот, и мышцы сокращаются под его губами. Потом он размашисто облизывает член сбоку, и Тони заковыристо ругается. Стив даёт ему руку, и Тони хватается за неё и сплетает с ним пальцы.

Стиву хочется делать всё неторопливо, растянуть наслаждение, но он не уверен в своём терпении: с ума сводящая потребность в Тони затмевает всё остальное. Он принимает член в рот — столько, сколько может, — подхватывает его снизу языком и начинает двигаться.

Тони ещё крепче сжимает его руку, почти до боли, но Стив не против. Втянув щеки, он насаживается на член глубже, потом вытаскивает его, потом насаживается обратно. Тони закидывает ногу ему на плечо, прижимая вплотную к себе.

Вдруг Тони подаётся бёдрами вверх и сразу напрягается.

— Прости, — подавленно бормочет он.

Стив немного отодвигается.

— Тут не за что прощать, — заверяет он, глядя в изумлённые глаза Тони. Голубая радужка еле видна за чёрными зрачками. Стив кивает, открывает рот шире и позволяет Тони трахать его — осторожно, размеренно, но без сомнений и колебаний. Свободную руку Стив заводит за спину Тони и ободряюще поддерживает его. Тони снова и снова подкидывает бёдра, набирая скорость.

Пожалуй, ничего горячее Стив в своей жизни ещё не испытывал. Надо признать, отчасти ему хочется передёрнуть себе, но он просто не может отпустить Тони. Он одобрительно стонет, и Тони заметно вздрагивает. Вытащив член, он нагибается и хватается за Стива.

— Иди сюда. Мне нужно… — не закончив предложение, он страстно целует Стива, пока его умелые ловкие руки занимаются ремнём. — Сними это, — требует он. На один долгий ужасный миг он отстраняется, чтобы залезть в прикроватную тумбочку. Стив с рекордной скоростью вывинчивается из брюк и тут же снова касается Тони, мечтая больше никогда с ним не расставаться. Тони вкладывает ему в руку бутылку смазки.

— Готовился, — ухмыляется Стив.

— Надеялся, — безмятежно признаётся Тони и разводит ноги. На его члене до сих пор блестит слюна Стива.

Стив со всей дури прикусывает губу, чтобы не кончить в ту же секунду. У Тони определённо есть на него планы.

Выжав смазку себе в горсть, Стив осторожно вводит один палец в Тони. Тот извивается, цепляется за простынь.

— Давай так, — шепчет Стив и свободной рукой тянет левую ладонь Тони к своему плечу. Тот сразу, прерывисто дыша, впивается туда пальцами, пока Стив разрабатывает его.

Стив и не думал, что когда-нибудь его сокровенное желание сбудется. Это куда лучше любой мечты. 

Он легко вводит второй палец: Тони доверчиво расслабляется. Стив надавливает там, внутри, и Тони взмывает над кроватью, выкрикивая его имя. Стив улыбается. Он бы с удовольствием подразнил Тони ещё, но это подождёт. В следующий раз он постарается продлить любовную игру, в следующий раз он доведёт Тони до полного сумасшествия одними только руками — а пока что он сам сгорает от нетерпения.

Добавив смазки, он вводит третий палец, и Тони царапает его грудь.

— Ещё! — требовательно хрипит он, и, господи, как же это действует на Стива.

Он смазывает член — он уже так возбуждён, что почти на грани — и перебирается поближе к заднице Тони. Самым первым делом он нащупывает его ладонь и сжимает, потому что это важно. Потому что одно это простое прикосновение значит больше, чем он может выразить. Стив вспоминает, как первый раз держал Тони за руку, выставив свои чувства напоказ: тогда это был холодный металл перчатки, а не тёплая человеческая кожа, да и Тони был бесплотным ИскИном, — и медленно толкается внутрь.

Тони дрожит, его глаза закрыты, дыхание короткое и прерывистое. Стив понимает, что в этот раз никто из них долго не продержится.

Ничего страшного. Теперь у них есть всё время этого мира.

Полностью войдя, Стив замирает, наслаждаясь тем, как в Тони горячо и приятно. Тот, кажется, лишается языка, но зато стискивает ладонь Стива. Это легко понять: «двигайся».

Другого намёка ему не надо. Тони обнимает его ногами и выгибается, и Стив раскачивается вместе с ним, толкаясь пусть медленно, но глубоко. Они оба уже мокрые от пота; Стив наклоняется и нежно целует Тони, и Тони выдыхает ему в рот.

Движения Стива становятся быстрее, резче — скоро, скоро, — и он пару раз проводит кулаком по члену Тони.

Тони цепенеет и тут же брызгает спермой ему на руку, на грудь, стискивая внутри. Стив дёргается наружу и обратно и тоже кончает. Все чувства и ощущения отключаются, остаётся одно ошеломительное удовольствие.

Кто-то тыкает ему в бок, и Стив открывает глаза: усталый и счастливый Тони улыбается ему. Его волосы липнут ко лбу, лицо красное, и таким красивым Стив его ещё не видел.

— Ты тяжелый, — жалуется Тони, и Стив усмехается. Осторожно вытащив член, он обмякает на кровати, и Тони сразу подкатывается к нему, тесно прижимаясь. Стив обнимает его и позволяет себе насладиться тем, что Тони наконец-то рядом, что наконец-то всё правильнее некуда.

— Я люблю тебя. Я никогда тебя не отпущу.

Целый удар сердца Тони медлит, а потом отвечает:

— Стив, я нашёл способ вернуться к тебе, даже когда моё тело погрузилось в кому. По-моему, сейчас уже очевидно, что я тоже не собираюсь отпускать тебя.

В душе Стива клубком сворачивается счастье.

Теперь они с Тони есть друг у друга. Отныне и впредь они всегда будут друг у друга.

Он целует Тони и больше ни о чём не думает.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] _Стив не знает, плакать или смеяться над тем, как уместно расположилось название компании Тони над его сердцем._ — «Резилиент» в названии компании в переводе с английского означает «живучий», «выносливый», «несгибаемый».


End file.
